Generally, an electrical connector for an electronic plug member to insert thereinto includes a housing, four terminal units and at least four supports. The terminal units are separately arranged on each of the supports in two rows, namely, an upper and a lower row, and the supports with the terminal units arranged thereon are sequentially disposed in the housing to complete the electrical connector.
To match the electronic products to be used with, the above-described electrical connector usually has a small and compact volume and light weight, and the terminals in the terminal units are also very thin. After the terminals in the terminal units have been mounted on the supports, the supports with the terminal units mounted thereon must be sequentially disposed in the housing. During the assembling, the terminal units tend to interfere with one another to result in bent or even damaged terminals, which would inevitably affect the yield and the subsequent use of the electrical connector.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an electrical connector that can be quickly assembled and easily manufactured at upgraded yield to effectively improve the prior art electrical connector.